Davina
Davina is a very sexy azata-born aasimar with cream colored skin,very long magenta hair, glittering magenta eyes, and rosy pink lips. She stands 5'10ft tall and weighs around 140 pounds. She has a bodiacous body that makes men have dirty thoughts, her large ample F-cup bosom provide outstanding eyecandy and her round shapley bottom is the desire of every man she encounters. Her skin is flawless and smooth and her facial features are exotic and seductive, anyone who gazes upon the lustful form of Davina is likely to have carnal desires fill their every thought. Davina is an easy-going woman with a large amount of experience under her belt. She is easy to talk to and easy to get along with but she does have a greedy materialistic streak that can sometimes be detrimental to her companions. She is not selfish by anymeans but she regularly wants more stuff to add to her collection. Davina loves company and is always with someone that is trying to get into her good graces, for Davina hates being alone and she as a horrible fear of dying alone in some dark, forgotton place. Davina is bisexual and is brazenly expressive about her sexual tendencies. She is an exhibitionist that gets off on the lustful stares of men and women, she even had her armor made to magically expose her soft lucious flesh to the horror and appreciation of onlookers. Davina wants to see the world and travel like most young women, she dreams of seeing amazing places and interesting people. She also trains herself religiously with the sword so that no one can take away the life she has now. Current After recieving the divine spark from Ram'ah, Davine went to train with Respen in Lilor'Arael. She has since then become known as the Amethyst Gem of Lilor'Arael and has become one of Respen's lovers. She has moved the Violet Star Mercenaries to Lilor'Arael and has become a fighting force for Respen's kingdom. History Davina is the daughter of an adventurer couple from the kingdom of Junon. They taught her everything she knowns about adventuring and fighting, her mother even taught her how to please a man how to live as a prostitute if times got rough. When Davina was 28 years old her parents disappeared but she knew that they had probably died on some adventure somewhere together so she was not heartbroken. Davina had been taught how to live on her own and her parents had prepared her for the day they would not come home. Davina burned down her parents house and left with all the savings and equipment they had left for her. Davina traveled the world and worked as a mercenary, and prostitute in order to get by. While traveling she met a Castanic woman named Shezra and they became lovers and partners in the mercenary buisness, they joined up with an all male company that was doing a job for the Ethos Guild guarding a ancient ruins site but that's when things went sour for Davina. A rival mercenary company showed up at the ancient ruins and offered to pay the mercenaries Davina was with double what the Ethos Guild was paying them to kill the Ethos guild members when they showed up to the site. Davina, Shezra, and man that she was sleeping with decided it would not be in thier best intrest as mercenaries to switch loyalties after accepting the job. So the rival group offered an incentive to the other mercenaries, if they killed Davina, Shezra and the other man they would throw in bonus gold. The mercenaries turned on Davina and Shezra, beating them down and disarming them while the other man who objected was killed. The mercenaries wanted to have fun with Davina and Shezra so they offered them a choice, become the mercenaries sex toys or die. Davina and Shezra agreed, they were gangraped for days until Celesti Lavander showed up to rescue them. After a botched attempt at a rescue Celesti's companions showed up and killed the mercenaries and rescued Davina and Shezra. After that Davina joined up with Celesti's companions and became an adventurer. Relationships Davina has had many relationships and she remembers them all fondly. She was the girlfriend of Celesti Lavander until Celesti became an entity she could no longer understand. Now she counts herself as one of Respen's lovers and enjoys the companionship and intimacy of all the girls that live in the Inner Palace of Lilor'Arael. Character Sheet Azata-born Aasimar Thunder Child Tower Shield Specialist Fighter 20 Mythic Rank 4 CR 20 CN Medium Outsider(Air, Elemental, Native, Extraplanar) Int +8; Senses '''Darkvision 60ft, Cloud Sight, Perception +24 '''Aura '''Electricity Aura (10ft, 1d6 Electricity, DC 27) Defense '''AC 72 Flat 39 Touch 48 (10,+20 armor, +11 shield, +4 Dex, +5 deflection, +4 natural, +18 Dodge) HP 321 Fort +23, Ref +16, Will +14 Resistance 'Acid 5, Cold 10, Fire 30 '''Immune '''Bleed, Critical Hits, Electricity, Gas and Fog based attacks, Paralysis, Poison, Sleep, Stunning, Sneak Attacks '''Damage Reduction '''10/Epic and 5/- '''Defensive Abilities '''Evasion, +4 saves vs sonic, Immediate Repositioning, Tower Shield Defense, (doesn't need to sleep, eat, or breathe), Sacrificial Shield, Fast Healing, Improved Evasion, Burst Barrier +5 vs burst attacks, Opportune Parry and Riposte Offense '''Speed '''60ft (70ft with boots), Fly 120ft Average '''Melee '"Blitzangriff" +32/+27/+22/+17 (1d10+14 plus 2d6 shock/19-20 x2) Mythic Smash (Mythic Power Attack plus Mythic Vital Strike) +26 (4d10+128 plus 2d6 Electricity) W/ Crit (5d10+250 plus 2d6 Electricity) '''Special Attacks '''Elemental Blast 3/day (20d6 electricity and vulnerability to Electricity, 60ft range, 20ft radius burst, Ref DC 34), Elemental Ray (30ft range, 1d6+10 shock, 20/day), Blitz Attack(14/day, +14 attack as bladed dash), Lightning Slash(3/day, +5d6 shock damage as shocking grasp), Lightning Stab(14/day, 30ft range, 3d6 shock, Ref DC 34 for half), Energy Blast (200ft line or 100ft by 10ft line every 1d4 rounds, 10d6 Electricity, DC 27), Lightning Jump, Electric +1d6 Electricity, Electric Grapple (2d6 Electricity), Mythic Power (4/day, surge +1d8), Stunning Touch 7/day (DC 34) '''Spell Like Abilities(20th CL) 1/day- Call Lightning Storm (DC 29), Control Weather, Stormbolts (DC 32), Tesla (DC 30), Bal Volt (DC 29), Chain Lightning (DC 30), Anslem, Orb of Electricity (DC 28), Suggestion (DC 37), Unseen Servant 3/day - Fog Cloud, Gaseous Form, Sound Burst Statistics Str 16(20), Dex 19, Con 21(25), Int 20, Wis 18, Cha 32(38) Base Att +20 CMB +25; CMD 62 '''Feats '''1 Exotic Weapon Prof (bastard sword), 1 Weapon Focus (bastard sword), 2 Shield Focus (Tower), 2 Combat Expertise, 3 Power Attack, 4 Weapon Specialization (Bastard Sword), 4 Toughness, 5 Skill Focus(Performsex), 6 Prodigy(sex,dance), 6 Skill Focus(Knowledgeplanes), 7 Missile Shield, 8 Greater Shield Focus, 8 Greater Weapon Focus (Bastard Sword), 9 Advanced Armor Training (Armor SpecializationKnight Plate) ,10 Armor Focus (Heaven Knight Plate), 10 Amatuer Swashbuckler (Opportune Parry and Riposte), 11 Signature Deed (Opportune Parry and Riposte), 12 Eldritch Heritage(air elemental), 12 Greater Weapon Specialization (Bastard Sword), 13 Combat Reflexes, 14 Vital Strike, 14 Improved Eldritch Heritage, 15 Improved Eldritch Heritage, 16 Leadership, 16 Improved Vital Strike, 17 Greater Eldritch Heritage, Improved Initiative(B), Lightning Reflexes(B), Quick Draw(B), 18 Leaping Evasion, 18 Greater Vital Strike, 19 Steadfast Personality, 20 Deific Obedience (Riona), 20 Stunning Assault (DC 30) '''Mythic Feats '''Mythic Power Attack, Mythic Vital Strike '''Skills '''Acrobatics +22, Bluff +28, Diplomacy +42, Fly +12, Knowledge (Dungeoneering, Engineering) +13, Knowledge (Planes) +13, Perception +24, Perform (Sex) +53, Perform (Dance) +44, Profession (Soldier) +22, Survival +21, Swim +11 '''Languages '''Ultramarian, Celestial, Avalondi, Giant, Auran, Kilithican '''SQ '''Burst Barrier +4, Armor Training (1,2,3,4), Tower Shield Training (1,2,3,4), Tower Shield Specialist, Tower Shield Defense, Immediate Repositioning, Evasion, Song of Nephalim Resistance, Prodigy of Attractiveness, Armor Mastery, Protective Grace, Tower Shield Evasion '''Mythic Abilities '''Mythic Power 4/day, Surge +1d8, Sacrificial Shield, Simple Arcane Spellcasting, Fast Healing, Fearless, Display of Strength '''Traits '''Savant (Perform Sex), Charming '''Crocs '''No Crocs Gear ''Heaven's Plate - ''+5 gloryforged sexy heaven knight full plate mail of halfweight, Fire resistance 30 ''Force Tower - ''+5 force tower shield, 3/day - emergency force sphere(10th CL) ''Blitzangriff - ''+5 mithril bastard sword of shocking burst, on a critical hit releases a chain lighting attack up to 5 targets doing 5d6 shock damage (DC 20) Plate Mail boots of Striding and Springing Stormlure Collar Ring of protection +5 C-String of Physical Might +4 str, con Purple Cloak of Resistance +4 Ring of Sustenance Circlet of Charisma +6 Portable Hole Handy Haversack Used Tome of Intelligence +2, Manual of Bodily Health +5 Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs